Archangel Michael
An Introduction: Michael is an archangel in Jewish, Christian, and Islamic tradition. He is viewed as the field commander of the Army of God. By Sharron: Archangel Michael is one of the archangels I have worked most closely with. He has an amazing energy which is very difficult to capture in words though I like the way Delsol explains it as fierce and compassionate at the same time. I always think of him as blazing blue ice. I know that sounds ridiculous but that is his energy to me. If I feel absolute chills around my shoulders and back I know he is standing behind me. They're not unpleasant...it's just his 'sign' to show you he is there. It blazes at the same time as it is cold and lights courage in my heart. That's my experience of Archangel Michael. He is known as the archangel of protection and is associated with the protective gem energy of amethyst though I personally find Michael's energy the most in clear quartz, the clearer the better. He can be called upon for courage as well as protection. I remember reading once that if you have left the house and you suddenly have one of those fleeting thoughts that you left the door unlocked or the fire on, a good thing to do is invoke his protection over your home and belongings. You can imagine him standing column-like in your doorway, or standing over anything you feel might be dangerous until you can get back to it. You can also invoke him to protect your loved ones in times of need, or to call him to you in a dangerous situation. For example, if you're walking home and you think somebody is following you or feel intimidated by anyone, or if you're driving or travelling and something is wrong with your car or vehicle. I have called on him before now to get me home when something has blown on my car (the one significant time I remember it was the radiator), when I've been stuck at the side of the motorway (when I killed my car driving to and from London lol) and many times when I've been on a plane which is having turbulence (usually over the Greek sea, which absolutely petrifies me)! I read in Elizabeth Clare Prophet's "How To Work With Angels" a very simple and effective invocation for Archangel Michael which I have used MANY times: "Lord Michael to the left of me, Lord Michael to the right Lord Michael in front and Lord Michael behind Lord Michael above and Lord Michael below Lord Michael, Lord Michael wherever I go." Though it seems to me that whenever you silently send out the thought, whisper, or even call out an Archangel's name they are instantly by your side. Love and trust for the Archangel in your heart are really all you need. You can ask Archangel Michael's help in any situation where you need protection, courage, psychic protection or healing or cleansing of negative energies. You don't need to worry about calling Archangel Michael to you when other people might be in need. Laws of time and space don't apply to any archangel. They are energies. They are in my belief columns of light who hold the many different vibrations of pure and unconditional love which we can then tap into. They are extremely powerful and they can simultaneously be with any number of people at any one time. In truth they have not moved. They align your energy with theirs so spiritually, you are with, or even within, them. This is truer of no angel more so than Archangel Michael. His power is immense. He also leads many, many angels of protection, courage and strength and can choose to assign you an angel to assist you personally. He may even assist you personally himself. From what I can gather, intuit and in my experience, anyway. I have read (I can't now remember where) that Archangel Michael holds a silver sword of pure spiritual strength and courage, and that he can give similar swords to people who have reached a particular level of spiritual strength and courage. I think I may have read this in Dan Millman's Way of the Peaceful Warrior or something like that, or it may have been in something by Paulo Coelho. The idea really stayed with me in any case. In dreams I have also seen Archangel Michael as holding this sword, whether this is because I've remembered it from the book I don't know. He uses this sword to cut cords of attachment if you ask him to. Cords of attachment are unseen, silver cords which attach us to other people karmically and you may also have heard of karmic ties. They are the roots of co-dependency and many people believe this to be unhealthy for our emotional well-being and relationships if left unchecked. They also cause a great deal of pain during break-ups, family feuds, etc. I'm sure I have read that he can "dissolve" these if you ask in meditation. Let me assure you, Archangel Michael works more fiercely and violently than this (though I do not mean in a bad way at all). When I have asked for this in meditation I could not even force myself to visualise those cords dissolving. They were cut. With one fell swoop from his silver sword, and a great sense of relief and release and freedom from pain and baggage. It's well worth doing - however you imagine those cords being healed. For this reason he is also a great archangel to call upon if you feel in need of psychic protection from any energies out there in spirit (depending on your sensitivities and beliefs). He is also an angel of great clarity - as you can imagine, as his sword cuts through cords it can also cut right through confusion, hence his alignment with clear quartz as I perceive it. A great archangel to call upon in a dilemma, to help you grow out of procrastination and be decisive. He can truly clear away those "clouds that hang over our heads", whatever has caused them to manifest. Michael's energy is very much like the energy of the storm, which I have used on countless occasions to cleanse and charge my crystals. I very much feel Archangel Michael around me and believe 100% that he is there when I ask for his assistance and have also met with him in very profound and beautiful dreams on a few occasions. While I picture him as a human form (as many of us do) I believe he is really a truly amazing and blazing light. So that's my experience of Archangel Michael. Much of what I believe is from (very real and vivid mind you) experiences in meditation or dreams or during crystal healing, and very much a personal experience and interpretation. Sometimes our minds can create things as well and you can only take from someone else's experiences what resonates as true in your own heart. wink.gif Anyway I hope this has given you some ideas about how to work with Archangel Michael. It would be interesting if any of you guys do decide to work with him this month, to post back your experiences. I would also appreciate anybody else's take on him or experience of him, or any research or anything you've read that you'd like to share, as new information is always appreciated and I wouldn't mind trying new techniques myself! I think the repetitions of three is probably true of all angels. Michael is AWESOME at cord cutting, definitely. Something on cord cutting with Michael(Doreen Virtue): http://www.inlightimes.com/archives/2001/0...reen-virtue.htm I love this website on archangels, here's the Michael info on it: http://www.sarahsarchangels.com/michael.html Working with Archangel Michael: http://www.selftransform.net/Archangel_Michael.htm By Ellie: He was one of the first angels I had contact with, and the way I find easiest to work with him, is just to picture blue light surrounding me, the colour of Michaels Aura. The other images I personally like to work with surrounding Archangel Michael are of his sword cutting emotional ties etc when I feel I need help letting go. I find I really like images, and although you might imagine cordcutting to be quite harsh, I never find that where Archangel Michael is concerned, he is ever patient and caring and will be as gentle as you need. I tend to say to Archangel Michael whatever is in my heart, and find he responds fairly quickly and in sets of three. Le Mont St. Michael Delsol told us about the time she visited Le Mont St. Michael: I don't have much to share except maybe a lovely experience visiting Le Mont St. Michel many years ago. This is a tiny island (or islet?) off the northern edge of France, completely dedicated to St. Michael. At it's center is an amazing cathedral that towers over the ocean at high tide - it leaves you feeling breathless and awake as you walk through it. You feel God's presence there, and even noisy tourists seem to hush in awe. There are many statues of Micheal there - he looks fierce and compassionate at the same time. Category:Angels